Lacrima
by NicolaiGrey
Summary: the Infinata guild is a small guild, with some wild teams. Lacrima follows infinata's Blue lotus team. Nai, a Wind magic user. Rin, a Pressure magic user. Naki, a Take-over magic user. Ku, an everything magic user. And Yumi, an Ice magic user.
1. Chapter 1

The forests left of Liyauni, had many purposes. They supplied the town with plenty of lumber, and was rich in wild animals.

It was also the home of the Infinata guild. Standing in a clearing perhaps a mile from the forests edge. It was an impressive structure, standing a full five stories tall, looking more like a castle than a guild hall.

Unlike most guilds within the kingdom however the wizards of the Infinata guild lived within their guild hall, truly making it their home and the others within its walls their family.

The forests around the guild were usually alive with activity as the teams trained and enjoyed themselves.

Today, most of the guild was gathered out the back of the guild hall.

Cheering.

Like it usually was at the Infinata guild the Blue Lotus team were sparing.

The ground shuddered under their feet.

They were not the strongest team within the guild, but they were by far the most resilient. The crowed cheered on as a boy, maybe sixteen years old held his hands out flat, his right fingertips pointing left and vies versa.

A magic circle formed in front of him. He braced himself as a wolf, more than twice his hight came in bearing a burning claw against the circle, but it still held.

"Bind!" The boy shouted. At his command a dozen shimmering gold tendrils wrapped themselves around the wolfs arm working over it's entire body. The wolf howled and tried to recoil but the golden tendrils held it firm.

There was a rush of wind and the boy jumped as the ground he was standing on shattered.

"You're vulnerable in the air, Ku." A voice from behind him said.

Ku looked over his shoulder to see another boy about three years older standing behind him.

"That's what you think Nai." Ku said. He kicked the air in front of him and spun around aiming for Nai's ribs. Nai grabbed Ku's leg and threw him down. Shimmering a second later as a hand full of lighting bolts shot at him from all different angles.

Ku landed as the wolf came in again. He held out both hands again. The magic circle he summoned being bigger than the wolf in front of him.

"Dragons Radiance."

There was a blinding light from the circle and the wolf staggered back.

His victory was short lived as his body was hit from a dozen different angles by something.

He gave a grunt and the circle faded. Ku spun to the new attacker and held out both fists. A giant black fist rushing out at his attacker.

A girl.

She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

_Really?_

The air shimmered in front of her and the fist impacted against and invisible wall. The wolf appeared behind her swinging its burning claw, taking her off her feet.

Nai shimmered into being in between them, smirking. The wind around him picked up and both the wolf and the girl were thrown back.

The girl righted herself mid air. "You'll have to do better than that Nai." She said as she held out her hands.

Within a heart beat a black cloud formed and a bolt of lightning shot out. Nai jumped away, but hit something immediately, getting caught in the blast the bolt had caused.

"That was low Rin." He breathed.

"Don't judge." Ku told him as he came in swinging a crescent kick into his ribs. Nai grunted and let out a roar. The blast of wind that followed slamming Ku into the ground hard.

The crowed still cheering.

"Right that's enough!" A voice shouted, crushing the crowds cheers.

The crowed paused and the combatants stopped.

Ku stood back up and the wolf shrunk back into another girl. In her mid twenties with lavender coloured hair and eyes.

The crowed tuned to the three people behind them. The one on the left was a woman in her mid forties, with dark hair and eyes that seemed frightening.

While the other was a tall, rather lanky man with raven black hair.

They were Arkiu and Elidra.

The Masters of the Infinata Guild.

Yet another thing that made the Infinata Guild odd, both were classed and recorded as the current guild master of Infinata.

In between them was a girl. Maybe seventeen or so with blond almost white hair. She seemed nervous, she held onto her left arm, like it would fall off if she let it go. Her deep green eyes, looked down at their feet.

"Everyone this is Yumi." Arkiu said, gesturing to the girl in between him and Elidra. "As of today she is the newest member of Infinata." He didn't need to shout to reach them, his voice carried clearly to the assembled guild members.

There was a moment of silence, Yumi shrinking back slightly from her new guild members.

Ku was the first to act, walking up to her looking her over. She looked back nervously not sure what to do. After a moment Ku offered her his hand. "Welcome to the family." He said warmly. She hesitated for a moment, surprised more than anything at his gesture. She took his hand weekly, he smiled broadly spinning on his heal holding her hand high. She gasped and stumbled forward as he pulled her with him.

"Our new nakama!"He shouted to the guild.

A cry they took up with gusto.

Elidra smiled at them. Turning back to the guild. The rest of the guild following.

"Come on," Ku said eagerly letting go of her wrist and gesturing to the guild hall. "There's always a feast for our new nakama."

Yumi smiled after a moment and followed him.

The main dinning hall on the third floor was alive as the guild welcomed their newest member.

Yumi sat at a table close to the front with Ku. After a moment Nai and Rin walked up as well, sitting down at the large circular table.

"Where's Naki?" Ku asked as they sat down.

"Having a shower." Rin answered. She looked at Yumi and smiled offering her hand. "I'm Rin, nice to meet you." She said offering her hand.

Yumi took it, feeling a bit more comfortable that before.

"I'm Nai," Nai pitched in introducing himself, "And this one is Ku, though he undoubtedly failed to mention that."

Ku glared and Nai gave him a playful grin.

Yumi smiled at him, still feeling a bit nervous. She looked at Ku. "Where's your guild mark?" She asked. Her voice was quiet, barely audible in the chaos of the main hall.

She had hers displayed as a pin on her shirt. Nai's was on the inside of his left wrist, and Rin's was on her left collar bone.

Ku smiled, his broad smile and pulled his fringe back revealing the infinity symbol of the Infinata guild displayed across his forehead.

She nodded and Ku let his light brown hair fall over his guild symbol again. His dusty brown eyes looking up and back. "Naki!" He shouted waving his hand in the air.

Yumi turned around to see Naki take the last remaining seat at the table. Her violet hair was tied back in a bun, and she wore tight fitting tank top and pants like Rin. Her guild symbol displayed on the left side of her neck.

Yumi looked back at her food as Naki started eating without saying a word. "Don't mind her." Rin whispered to her. "She doesn't talk much, its nothing personal, you'll be lucky to hear two words in a day from her."

Yumi nodded.

"Do you want to join our team?" Ku asked suddenly. Yumi dropped her fork, surprised by the sudden request. Naki didn't look up and Nai and Rin laughed slightly.

"Well...I...uh." Yumi stuttered, trying to string a sentence together.

"Decided then." Ku announced, his grin growing wider a happy delight filling his eyes. Yumi looked at him shocked as Nai and Rin laughed. "Don't worry about Ku, he's always making snap decisions for other people." Nai told her.

Yumi nodded. "Thank you." She breathed so quietly they weren't even sure she said anything.

"It's decided then. Welcome to Blue Lotus." Ku shouted. A few of the guild members cheering with him.

Yumi sat there shocked at the sudden and unconditional kindness she was receiving from him. A tear rolled down her cheek and she smiled. Not able to remember a time when someone had been kinder.


	2. Chapter 2

The feast lasted for hours and Yumi was gradually introduced to the rest of the guild. The feast died down at around Yumi was struggling to stay awake through it all. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and Ku looked at her with a similar expression. Naki had gone to bed shortly after, welcoming Yumi quietly before going off to her room. Nai following her lead a few hours later.

Now Ku, Yumi and Rin sat around the table looking tired as a few of the older guild members talked quietly to themselves.

"I'm going to bed." Rin announced sleepily. Ku nodded, his head slumped against the table, eyes half closed.

Yumi looked down and Ku glanced at her. "Where are you sleeping?" He asked her.

"Well...I...uh." She mumbled quietly.

"You can stay in my room." Rin announced as she stood up. "There's a free bed there, we can sort out your room tomorrow." She yawned as she led Yumi out of the main hall.

Rin's room was on the fourth floor. It was dark and she did turn the light on. Before they entered Rin turned to her. "Just be really quiet" She whispered. "Naki sleeps here to and she is an unbelievably light sleeper, and is a bit of a grouch when she wakes up. There is a bed in front of the door, keep walking till you find it."

Yumi nodded and they entered the room quietly. Naki stirred in her bed on the far side of the room. Rin waited at the door until Yumi found her bed before she herself climbed into her own bed.

The next morning Yumi woke up, light flooding the room through the open window on the wall. She sat up in her bed. Rin was sitting in front of a mirror doing her hair up into a bun. Naki was no where to be seen.

Rin looked up at her through the mirror smiling. "Morning sleepy." She said warmly.

"M-morning." Yumi whispered.

"Anyway, you should get dressed there's a shower in there." she said pointing to a door on the wall opposite Yumi's bed. "We've got a mission scheduled for today. Nothing big, but we should be out of here by noon, one at the latest."

Yumi nodded. Getting up and going to the shower.

There was a knock at the door and Rin frowned, wondering who it was. She opened the door. Not surprised the See Ku and Nai standing there holding several bags.

"Elidra told us to bring these since Yumi joined out team." Nai said. Rin nodded and stepped aside to allow them in. the put the bags down next to Yumi's new bed and nodded to Rin before leaving. "See you in the hall." They said.

Half an hour later Rin and Yumi headed down to the foyer on the first floor, which served as a main lounge area of the Infinata guild.

Ku and Nai were arm wrestling each other, while Naki sat, her legs crossed over, resting the back of her head in her hands, eyes closed.

She opened them as they walked up. Nai won and Ku began complaining.

"We good to go?" Naki asked. Her voice was soft and sensual but carried a hardness to it that made Yumi feel uneasy. She trembled slightly and bit her lower lip.

Rin nodded, and Naki got up.

"Um..." Yumi began quiet. Every one looked at her and she looked down holding her arm again.

"Is it about the mission?" Rin asked.

Yumi nodded the not in her throat to tight to allow words.

Ku nodded and pulled out a flyer from his shoulder bag. "This is it." He said triumphantly.

Yumi looked at the flyer. It was bland to say the least. Asking for a group of wizards to help guard something. Her eyes widened when she saw the reward of 4,000,000 Jewell.

"Four...Four million." she breathed, scared of any job that needed to pay that much to make it worth it.

"Y-Yea...is there something wrong?" Ku asked after a moment. Confused by her reaction.

"Don't worry." Nai said, giving her a grin. "Were a team now. Were here to help each other."

"That's right." Ku added happily. "Were all here to help each other."

"No one in our team has to fight alone." Rin told her calmly.

Yumi felt tears well up in her eyes again. No one had ever been this kind to her. "Thank you...thank you all so much." She said between tears.

Ku and Nai backed off a bit at her tears and smiled nervously.

"Any way, we should go." Rin said. They all nodded and walked out the door.

To the side of the guild hall was a stable that the guild members could use to get to and from far way jobs.

They loaded what few bad they had in the back and Naki got into the drivers seat, flicking the reins to make the horses move.

Ku pulled out a thick leather bound book, with an intricate cover and gold thread pages.

Yumi looked shocked considering it was twice the size of the small shoulder bag he had brought with him.

He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses before he began to read about a third of the way in.

the trip was long and quiet.

But no one seemed to mind. Ku read another third of his book. Nai and Naki took turns driving.

Rin pulled out a sketch pad and a pencil, beginning to draw.

Yumi looked at the pad, noticing it was of her. She blushed slightly and looked away.

Rin looked at her sideways and smiled continuing to draw. After a moment she showed it to Yumi. "What do you think?" She asked with a smile.

Yumi looked at the drawing in the page. It was a profile type shot cutting off at her waist. Her body seemed slightly more voluptuous that she thought it was, she was also smiling.

She knew that she was looking at a portrait of herself, but smiling was something alien to her. She never smiled. She never had anything to smile about. Not as long as she could remember. She looked up at Rin after a moment smiling at her, tears rolling down her face again.

"Thank you." She said lightly.

Rin smiled and moved closer, putting an arm around her. "How did we get such a cry baby?' she said jokingly. Nai shrugged and Ku was to absorbed in his book to look up.

Rin ripped the page out of her book and handed it to Yumi. "You should be more like this Yumi." Rin said. "you have a wonderful Yumi." She pulled Yumi in closer. "Don't be afraid to smile."

Yumi forced down her tears and nodded.

It took them another few hours to reach their destination. They also weren't the only wizards there.

There were eight or so groups there. A few of them having their own carts. The rest were on foot.

A few of the group's looked at them before going back to their business.

They stopped in the back of the group as a man stood up to address the group. "Greetings!" The man shouted. He was an old an, with wrinkled skin and pale grey hair dressed nicely in a suite.

"As you are all aware We are hiring more than one group. Do not worry, each group will receive their promised reward for this mission."

There was a small murmur within the group, but nothing serious.

"You're job will be to escort the house caravan to the city of Garinata." The man shouted.

"What are we guarding?" One of the groups shouted.

"That is not of your concern." The butler replied. "We will be departing immediately. I warn you know, there is a possibility that a dark guild will be attacking us."

This time, the murmur was louder and some of the groups looked unsure of themselves.

"if you do not wish to take on this mission we understand and bid you fare well. Our caravan will be leaving in ten minutes from here."

At his mention another caravan flying a banner of a golden sparrow on a field of blue, in front of an amber cross.

"House Gureda." Nai said raising an eyebrow. "Gonna be fun." Every one looked at him quizzically.

He looked back at them and continued. "They own about three separate guilds within the country. Rich and magical. The fact that they're hiring other guilds means what ever they're having us guard is important and that dark guild that they mentioned will most definitely be showing up. This is going to be rough." He stated in a level tone. "If we stay, this will get rough, do we still want to go?" He asked them.

Ku shrugged, Naki said nothing and Rin nodded. Yumi said nothing.

The ten minutes passed and three of the guilds left, leaving only five.

Infinata.

Jade Raven.

Ios.

Fallen Angle.

Re-born.

The Gureda house caravan moved off and the guilds formed around it. Infinata took the lead. Followed by the house caravan flanked by Fallen Angle and Ios, while jade raven and Re-born took up the rear.

The trip would take a few hours at the pace they had set. Nai took over the carriage while Naki stayed up front, keeping watch.

"Why is Naki staying up front?" Yuki asked Rin quietly.

Rin looked up from her drawing pad and shrugged. "Naki uses a magic called Take-over magic. Where she possesses the body of an enemy monster and uses it's power." Rin explained. "All of her Take-over forms are wolves, as a result she has wolf like senses. She can smell thing more than three times as far away as any of us, here eyes are sharpest in the guild and her hearing is second to none. Kind of why she's a light sleeper. Her magic makes her the perfect sentry."

Yumi nodded, looking up and Naki, noticing her head was going this way and that constantly and her ears were always twitching.

"What kind of magic do you use." Ku's voice broke into her head.

"Oh, me...I-I...Uh...I use ice magic." She managed to say after a moment.

"Oh I love ice magic." Rin squealed with delight.

"And you?" Yumi asked her.

It took Rin a moment to understand what Yumi was asking, but after a moment she nodded and explained. "I use a magic called pressure magic. With it I can play with atmospheric pressure causing denser pockets of air making it harder to pass through. I can create small blasts of high pressure and I can cause storms." She explained.

Yumi looked at her in shock. She had never heard of such a magic and it sounded almost unstoppable.

"It's sort of double edged." Ku spoke up. Drawing Yumi's attention. "Rin's magic is easily the most instructive in the guild second to Master Arkiu's splinter magic. it's draw back is that it takes so much magic to do effectively."

"What about you?" Yuki asked Ku.

Rin laughed, "It'd be quicker to ask what Ku doesn't use."

Yumi looked at her quizzically.

"Ku thinks it's a waist of time to devote you time to just a singular magic." Nai said from the drivers seat. "He has truly dedicated his life to learning everything magic has."

Yumi looked at Ku, then to the enormous book in his lap.

"he can use all the primal elements as well as a few more interesting types of magic." Nai elaborated. "The down side is that he doesn't have much powerful magic to use. The only thing keeping him going is his ungodly amount of magical energy that he has."

Yumi looked at Ku who was looking back into his book.

"I myself use wind magic." Nai added. "Really good for observing things."

his voice dropped off and he looked to the side.

The next thing they knew he was in the air. "Watch out." He screamed.


End file.
